


There's No Way I'm Attracted To Thad Castle

by kirk_to_enterpise_15



Category: Blue Mountain State
Genre: M/M, lots of blow jobs, random drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 20:15:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3542420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirk_to_enterpise_15/pseuds/kirk_to_enterpise_15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>soo I just found this, wrote it a while back when i was obsessed with this show. Too lazy to edit, but felt like posting it anyways. enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote>





	There's No Way I'm Attracted To Thad Castle

**Author's Note:**

> soo I just found this, wrote it a while back when i was obsessed with this show. Too lazy to edit, but felt like posting it anyways. enjoy!

Alex was drinking as much liquor as he could jam down his throat, for once not making his rounds with the girls. He was so... _stupid_. He could not believe this was happening to him. Actually, in a way he could cause karma sure is a bitch. But no, he refused to believe it. Maybe it was because of all the people he had fucked literally or mentally (usually mentally) and left without another word. It was a pattern, he couldn't help it. He enjoyed himself most of the time, he just didn't like getting attached. Was that so hard to understand? But... _he_ just did something to him. Something that made his knees weak and his head dizzy. He sounded like some kind of lovestruck idiot. Oh god, he was. But no! He had never really been attracted to another guy, so like why would it happen right now all of a sudden? What do you just need the right person or some shit and it doesn't matter what their sexuality is...he had heard stories like that, always thought they were bullshit. But that he could deal with, finding out he was attracted to guys, but he could not face the fact of _who_ he was obsessing over.

 

It was embarrassing...his mind seemed to take a deep breath and he turned to look at the guy in question. Thad Castle. He shook his head at what he was seeing, Thad playing beer pong, a girl much too close to him for Alex's liking. No, no, he was not jealous. He swore to himself that he would never ever be jealous in his entire life, especially when it came to relationships. So maybe he'd been jealous of his older brother who got all of his father's attention, but that was in the past. Right. He was living a carefree, college life now where shit like that didn't bother him and the worst thing he had to worry about was whether he would have to play in the next game. He hoped to God he didn't.

 

Sammy fell down next to him on the couch, beer in hand and a drunk grin plastered on his face. Ah, he did not need to deal with anyone right now. Sammy put his arm around Alex's shoulder, and shook him lightly. "What's wrong, buddy? Nobody interest you here?" His words were slightly slurred, but he wasn't completely wasted yet. Alex considered confessing this ridiculous thing holed up in his chest but thought better. This is something Sammy wouldn’t understand...or anyone. He laughed, but it sounded fake even to his own drunk ears. He thought he’d be drunk enough by now to forget about all this and maybe make out with someone to get his mind off of this crap. He patted Sammy on the shoulder and got up off the couch. For the first time in quite some time, he went up to his room alone. And early...well 2 am was pretty early for a college kid.

 

Thad saw Alex pushing his way through the crowd and go upstairs, no girl trailing behind him for once. “Thaaad”, someone slurred at him when he walked away, stumbling would be more accurate, from the game of beerpong. It could wait. He ignored the fuzzy noises around him and focused on one thing only: finding Alex. He was just being a good teammate, yep. He made it up to the stairs, only slipping a few times. When he slammed Alex’s door open, unannounced, he found him lying on his back in bed, staring at the beer bottle in his hand. It was the strangest fucking sight Thad had ever seen. It was so...unAlex. It was just wrong for him to be upstairs while the party was down there. He jumped up at the noise of the door and Thad’s voice. “Yo Moran what are you doing up hereee”, his words fumbled out of his mouth and he took a step closer. Alex sat up, and backed against the bed, looking Thad directly in the eye. The music could be heard vibrating in the room and the floor felt like it was shaking. Thad took another step when Alex stayed silent, unmoving.

 

He seemed to be waiting for something...and Thad was prepared to give it to him. In the next second, Thad was on the bed, hovering over Alex’s limp body. It was unclear who moved in first but soon lips were roughly smashed together and fumbling hands grabbed for belts and shirts. Alex didn’t even fight it when Thad took control of the kiss, in fact he liked it. Not that he was ever ready to admit that. He tugged at Thad’s hair, unraveling it, just the way he likes it. “Can’t”, a wet kiss on his neck, “believe”, a hand travels down his stomach, “we’re”, his pants are unbuttoned, “doing this”, he finally breathed out, as Thad pushed his pants off. Thad ripped Alex’s shirt off next, and the lack of nakedness on Thad’s body was really upsetting Alex. He grabbed Thad’s shirt and tugged it over his head and Thad helped him get his pants off. They both stared at each other’s almost naked bodies, left breathless.

 

Thad took his sweet time in making the trail down to Alex’s boxer briefs with his tongue. When he finally got to his erection, he stopped and breathed on it teasingly. Alex was practically trembling beneath him as he used his teeth to tear the boxers off. He admired his cock before licking the tip slowly. He smirked when he heard Alex’s breath hitch. He wanted to hear that sound again. When he licked all the way down, a muffled moan came from Alex, who was biting his lip, trying to not give in. It was their little game, and apparently their pride was still at stake when they were going to have sex. Thad finally took pity on Alex and put the whole thing in his mouth, making Alex gasp. He sucked until his lips were sore and Alex came with a beautifully devastating moan that rocked his ears, and he enjoyed it thoroughly.

 

“Now you gotta let me do you”, Alex breathed out, his eyes glazing over. “No objection to that”, Thad said, grinning and they swapped places. Alex was quicker than Thad was with him and he just ripped his boxers off, as he sucked on Thad’s neck. Every groan that came out of Thad’s mouth only encouraged him further. He grabbed Thad’s rock hard dick without warning, making him jerk slightly. “Easy there tiger”, Alex whispered breathlessly into Thad’s ear. His sober self would have never ever ever ever said something like that to Thad Castle in a position like this. He started slowly jerking Thad off, his mouth still too busy with Thad’s neck. Thad grabbed at his hair, wanting him to go down on him already. Alex was enjoying this. “What’s wrong baby”, he tugged even harder on his penis, eliciting a whimper from Thad. “You’re an asshole”, Thad grunted back.

 

Alex laughed slightly and finally gave in and made his way down, giving Thad’s stomach wet and slimy kisses on the way down. He admired the view for a bit before beginning to gently suck on the tip of his dick. He went further down as Thad tugged harder on his hair, shoving him closer. He took it all in and was enjoying listening to the noises Thad made as he sucked him off. He came with a pretty whimper, and Alex swallowed it all down, licking Thad’s penis clean. They were both breathing heavily now, staring at each other. "Well, that was unexpected", Alex finally broke the silence, before collapsing onto the bed. Thad followed suit, and nodded, unsure what else to do. Then they both started cracking up.


End file.
